ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Bird (episode)
Broken Bird is the thirteenth episode in NCIS Season 6 and also the 126th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A routine case goes wrong when Ducky is stabbed in the hand by a female bystander who flees the scene. With Ducky out for the time being due to his injuries, Dr. Jordan Hampton becomes his temporary replacement while the team dig into Ducky's past and soon discover some disturbing secrets concerning the time he served in Afghanistan... Prologue Navy Petty Officer Kevin Lim and his girlfriend, Jeannette are leaving at a hotel with Jeannette stating that she wished she could stay but she has to fly. Lim remarks that it's terrible and that she actually said it. As they walk down the street, Lim states that he thought he was gonna ruin the moment by saying the wrong thing. As they stop, Jeannette wonders what Lim could possible say? Lim remarks that he doesn't know anything involving the word "layover". The two then kiss. As they break away, the two bid each other farewell before Jeannette leaves. As she heads off, Lim continues to stare, a happy look on his face. He then turns to walk but stops upon seeing his ex-fiancee, Cheryl Young standing there, Cheryl's hands in her pockets. As Lim stands there, stunned, Cheryl approaches him, remarking with disbelief that she can't believe that he did this to her, that she loves him and that he stabbed her in the back. Lim tries to say something but then abruptly stops, grunting. "At least I looked you in the eye", Cheryl says. "Cheryl", Lim whispers. It then pans down to reveal that there's a knife embedded in the left side of Lim's chest, one that his own left hand is grasping. Cheryl then heads off. Lim then pulls the knife out of him, breathing rather heavily but soon collapses. It then cuts to an overhead shot of Lim bleeding out onto the pavement as various people glance at him with a woman even shouting, "Call 911". Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Ducky is left injured after being attacked at a crime scene. *With Ducky out of action, Medical Examiner Jordan Hampton is called in to assist the NCIS team. *It's revealed that Ducky served in Afghanistan as a doctor in the Royal Army Medical Corps. Trivia *This is the only NCIS episode that has four actors from the United Kingdom in it: David Dayan Fisher, W. Morgan Sheppard and Mark Sheppard are all from England or Great Britain while series regular David McCallum is from Scotland. *This episode is one of three productions to date in which W. Morgan Sheppard and his son, Mark Sheppard, have played the same character at different ages, the others being the episode "The Impossible Astronaut" of the British TV series Doctor Who, and Captain Nemo in the 2012 film Jules Verne's Mysterious Island. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jesse Stern Category:NCIS Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jordan Hampton